Aunque otro me acompañe
by hina ale
Summary: Una fiesta, no cualquiera, la boda más esperada, la boda del heredero de los Malfoy, pero aunque para la mayoría es un gran día, para una joven es el momento de saber si aún siente algo por Draco. One- Shot...


_**Aunque otro me acompañe.**_

_Tiemblo de pies a cabeza al entrar al vestíbulo, y sin querer aprieto la mano de aquella persona que es mi pareja "el amor de mi vida"_

_Todo me da vueltas, e intento parecer de lo más tranquila, pero … sé que te veré, hoy después de tanto tiempo tus ojos y los míos se volverán a encontrar, y aunque se que amo a Ronald, tengo miedo. Miedo de que mi corazón despierte al ver tus ojos como el acero, tu cabello como el sol, y esa media sonrisa que me hizo enamorarme de ti cuando era joven, tengo temor de saber que no te he olvidado._

_- ¿Estas bien? _

_- Sí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?_

_- Tienes razón._

_Con ese cruce de palabras entre mi esposo y yo, terminamos de cruzar el gran salón de la familia Malfoy, donde se lleva acabo la celebración más esperada. Tú boda. Hoy te casas con ella. No puedo decir nada. sé que yo he hecho lo mismo. Miro la argolla de oro que se encuentra en mi dedo anular, y me dan ganas de tirarlo lejos de mí. Y así creer que puedo volver a tú lado. Sueño con escribir un nuevo cuento, uno donde vendrás por mí. Donde esta vez olvidaras tus prejuicios sobre la sangre, y le dirás al mundo que amas a alguien como yo "Una sangre sucia"_

_Nos detenemos en un rincón del salón, cerca de las escaleras que dan al segundo piso._

_- No sé que estamos haciendo aquí._

_- ¡Ronald!_

_- Es cierto Hermione. No deberíamos estar aquí. Sólo porque ellos dicen que son buenos ahora. Eso no me lo creo. Con lo mal que nos trato Malfoy cuando estudiábamos. Ahora viene a invitarnos a su boda. Sigo pensando que esto es una trampa._

_- No es una trampa, se le llama educación, que es diferente._

_Sus prejuicios contra Draco me tienen un poco cansada. Tal vez si supiera lo que en verdad sucedió en Hodwards. Cuando me enredaba entre sus brazos, cuando sus labios pálidos acariciaban los míos, cuando sus ojos como el mercurio me observaban entre las sombras. Cuando conocí al verdadero Draco Malfoy en aquellas tardes de sexto año. Cuando me enamore de él._

_Pero sé que jamás podré decir ni una palabra. Sé que me odiaría, y no podría vivir con eso. No podría._

_Una música suave empieza a sonar, las luces bajan a una tonalidad casi mágica, donde todo se ve con claridad, pero las sombras hacen su magia. Y es ahí cuando me encuentro con tus ojos. Me miras con el seño fruncido; tu mirada me recorre, y mi cuerpo despierta; se me hace casi imposible respirar, y el pecho me duele de tanto que me palpita el corazón. Tu mirada se detiene en mi mano entrelazada con la de mi esposo. Quiero separarme de él, y correr hacia ti. Pero eso es algo imposible, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tú estas por hacer una nueva vida junto a ella, y yo. Yo hace mucho tiempo que decidí mi futuro. Soy todo lo que detestas, aunque sé que una vez me amaste no puedo decir lo mismo de ahora, pues sonríes, le sonríes a ella. A esa joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, parece una princesa, digna de ti, digna de ser una Malfoy, algo que yo jamás podré ser. El corazón se me estruje al verte caminar tomado del brazo de otra. Me duele, y mi temor se hace realidad. Aun te amo._

_Los recuerdos vuelven a mí, todas aquellas tardes que pasamos platicando en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso. Lugar donde te encontré llorando una tarde de octubre, donde el odio cambio al amor, de un solo paso en mi corazón._

_La ceremonia a finalizado, Astoria no deja de abrasaste, y a mi pesar tú le correspondes. Se nota que la quieres, se nota en la forma en que la miras, en la forma en que acaricias su mano con tus dedos finos. Ahora caminas agradeciendo a todos por su asistencia a este día tan importante para ti. _

_Ronald se mueve incomodo al verte caminar hacia nosotros. Mi corazón se detiene al sentir tu aroma a menta. No puedo evitar sonreír como una tonta enamorada. Y tú me ves de forma sería, y eso me duele._

_- Vamos nos - le digo a Ronald, al ver que el ministro a detenido tu camino hacia nosotros, es el momento para huir, no sé que haré si te tengo cerca, es mejor partir._

_- Si - acepta mi esposo de lo más contento. Nos damos la media vuelta, pero antes de salir del todo dirijo la ultima hacia donde estas. Y el corazón me vuelve a palpitar al ver que me estas viendo, preguntado con la mirada porqué me voy._

_Y lo único que puedo responderte es:_

_Me marcho porqué es más cómodo que engañarme, pero pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe, en silencio te querré. _

_Mis labios se mueven sin pronunciar una sola silaba, sonríes al traducir lo que te he dicho, y tú mirada cambia por unos instantes, me miras como cuando estábamos es Hodwards._

_Pero ya es tarde, ahora no ha vuelta atrás y eso, los dos lo sabemos._

_Fin_


End file.
